Sailor Moon R AIM
by KaSchnapples
Summary: Everyone has gotten AIM! Even the VILLAINS! You can only imagine what crap will be said! Very OOC! Serena/Diamond and some other uncommon pairings!
1. Sexy

**HEY EVERYBODY!!!! This idea just came to me and I decided why the hell not. Just so you know I own nothing. Now here is SAILOR MOON R AIM!!!!!!!!**

_Serena- clumsy-princess_

_Amy- lil'smartie_

_Raye- flaming-beauty_

_Lita- greenninja _

_Mina- SexyVenus_

_Rini- sugarbaby_

_Darien- tuxboy_

_Emerald- Uluvme_

_Sapphire- Prince Emo_

_Diamond- ThE-hOt-OnE_

_clumsy-princess signed in_

_tuxboy signed in_

_Uluvme signed in_

clumsy-princess: SHIT!

tuxboy: what?

clumsy-princess: it's just my luck 2 get stuck w/ u 2

Uluvme: what's wrong w/ me bitch?

clumsy-princess: read what u just wrote

Uluvme: ohhhhh

clumsy-princess: *cough*dumbass*cough*

tuxboy: GIRLFIGHT!!! bring on the bikinis& pool filled with mud!!

clumsy-princess&Uluvme: GET OUT FUCK WAD!!!

tuxboy: u could've said plz

_tuxboy signed out _

Uluvme: so... what's it like being a small chested little girl?

clumsy-princess: grrrrr

Uluvme: oh yeah BEAT THAT!

_ThE-hOt-OnE signed in_

clumsy-princess: u want a piece of me whore

ThE-hOt-OnE: wtf?!?!

Uluvme: serenity isn't as regal as u thought!

clumsy-princess: regal my ass!! ]:

ThE-hOt-OnE: not regal....

Uluvme: *grins smugly*

ThE-hOt-OnE: THAT MAKES U EVEN SEXIER!

Uluvme: **o:**

clumsy-princess: *blushes* u think i'm sexy?

ThE-hOt-OnE: is that a trick question?

clumsy-princess: *giggles*

Uluvme: i think i'm gonna puke!

_Uluvme signed off_

clumsy-princess: no one's ever thought of me as sexy

ThE-hOt-OnE: then they must be blind

clumsy-princess: really?

ThE-hOt-OnE: of course

clumsy-princess: wow

_SexyVenus signed in_

ThE-hOt-OnE: *smiles seductively*

SexyVenus: what the hell is going on here?

clumsy-princess& ThE-hOt-OnE: NOTHING!

ThE-hOt-OnE: i got ... price stuff.... to...do

_ThE-hOt-OnE signed off_

SexyVenus: what happened????

clumsy-princess: god i'm hungry. byes!

_clumsy-princess signed off_

SexyVenus: well!

_SexyVenus signed off_

**Well that's the first chapter! I have 2 more chapters already to be typed. btw this takes place after Diamond captures Serena for the first time but Emerald doesn't die and Darien doesn't get back together with Serena. So diehard Serena/Darien fans sorry but this is not one of those stories. I don't sail that boat! As you can tell everyone will be very OOC!!**


	2. Pig Latin

**Wow I'm updating fast! Writing AIM style is a real pain in the ass but I'll deal. If you cannot read Pig Latin then there will be a translation at the bottom. Now here's chapter 2!!!**

_Serena- clumsy-princess_

_Amy- lil'smartie_

_Raye- flaming-beauty_

_Lita- greenninja _

_Mina- SexyVenus_

_Rini- sugarbaby_

_Darien- tuxboy_

_Emerald- Uluvme_

_Sapphire- Prince Emo_

_Diamond- ThE-hOt-OnE_

_clumsy-princess signed in_

_greenninja signed in_

clumsy-princess: ihay italay!

greenninja: eyhay!

clumsy-princess: uessgay atwhay

greenninja: atwhay?

clumsy-princess: omeonesay alledcay emay exysay

greenninja: owhay?

clumsy-princess: iamondday

greenninja: iamondday asay inay incepray iamondday?

clumsy-princess: upyay

_lil'smartie signed in_

greenninja: erenasay! ouyay adbay irlgay!

lil'smartie: r u 2 speaking pig latin?

clumsy-princess: eahyay. ouyay otgay aay oblempray ithway atthay?

lil'smartie: openay!

greenninja: ogay amyay!

clumsy-princess: ...

greenninja: ...

lil'smartie: ...

clumsy-princess: ownay atwhay?

greenninja: on'tday owknay

lil'smartie: orfay onceay uelessclay

clumsy-princess: ellway eesay ayay!

_clumsy-princess signed out_

greenninja: ebyay!

_greenninja signed out_

lil'smartie: finally! no more pig latin! THANK YOU GOD!!

_lil'smartie signed out_

**A/N: Now here's the translation for those of you who couldn't read this!!**

_clumsy-princess signed in_

_greenninja signed in_

clumsy-princess: hi lita!

greenninja: hey!

clumsy-princess: guess what

greenninja: what?

clumsy-princess: someone called me sexy

greenninja: who?

clumsy-princess: iamondday

greenninja: iamondday asay inay incepray iamondday?

clumsy-princess: upyay

_lil'smartie signed in_

greenninja: serena! you bad girl!

lil'smartie: r u 2 speaking pig latin?

clumsy-princess: yeah. you got a problem with that?

lil'smartie: nope!

greenninja: go amy!

clumsy-princess: ...

greenninja: ...

lil'smartie: ...

clumsy-princess: now what?

greenninja: don't know

lil'smartie: for once clueless

clumsy-princess: well see ya!

_clumsy-princess signed out_

greenninja: bye!

_greenninja signed out_

lil'smartie: finally! no more pig latin! THANK YOU GOD!!

_lil'smartie signed out_

**All right chapter 2 is good!! I couldn't resist Serena and Lita speaking pig latin!! I should get chapter 3 up today or tomorrow!! So review! You know you want to!! Also Prince Diamond says you should!! Now you don't want to let him down do you?**


	3. HOLY SHIT

**Looks like today is my day for updating!! And you all know I own nothing so don't think there'll be a disclaimer every chapter. So here is chapter 3 with one new face!!**

_Serena- clumsy-princess_

_Amy- lil'smartie_

_Raye- flaming-beauty_

_Lita- greenninja _

_Mina- SexyVenus_

_Rini- sugarbaby_

_Darien- tuxboy_

_Emerald- Uluvme_

_Sapphire- Prince Emo_

_Diamond- ThE-hOt-OnE_

_Uluvme signed in_

_SexyVenus signed in_

SexyVenus: were u on aim w/ serena&diamond yesterday?

Uluvme: yeah. why?

SexyVenus: when i came in he was smiling seductively serena

Uluvme: WHAT?!?!?!?!

SexyVenus: so i was wondering if u knew anything 'bout that

Uluvme: i do

SexyVenus: really?

Uluvme: yup

SexyVenus: tell me NOW

Uluvme: *clears throat* diamond called serena sexy and she liked it

SexyVenus: no way!

Uluvme: yes way!

SexyVenus: way?

Uluvme: way.

SexyVenus: god i need to be alone

Uluvme: k

_Uluvme signed out_

SexyVenus: *gasps for air*

_Prince Emo signed in_

SexyVenus: SAPPHIRE

Prince Emo: what?

SexyVenus: diamondcalledserenasexyandshelikedit

Prince Emo: wait what?

SexyVenus: k let me slow it down 4 u

SexyVenus: diamond. called. serena. sexy. and. she. liked. it.

Prince Emo: HOLY SHIT!!!!!

SexyVenus: i know

Prince Emo: i feel sick

_Prince Emo signed out_

SexyVenus: y does every1 keep leaving me?!?!

_SexyVenus signed out_

**2 chapters in 1 day. Impressive. I might a day or two until the next chapter comes but if you want me to post it as soon as i finish typing it then I need to get at least 10 reviews.**

**Me: Diamond. What do they need to do?**

**Diamond: You need 10 reviews to post the next chapter.**

**Me: Very good.**

**Diamond: WILL YOU UNCHAIN ME NOW???**

**Me: Watch it punk! Or Serenity gets it!**

**Diamond: I'll be quiet now**

**Me: Good boy!**


	4. Doggy Donuts

**KaSchnapples: Ello there my peeps!!! I finally got 5 reviews!!! Oh and KaSchnapples is my nickname.**

**Diamond: So can I have Serenity now?**

**KaSchnapples: Let me think about it....no.**

**Diamond: *sob***

**Ikuto: Aren't we tough.**

**KaSchnapples: IKUTO?!?!**

**Ikuto: Yo. I can't believe you ever thought this guy was hot.**

**Diamond: WHAT!!!!**

**KaSchnapples: I can't believe it either.**

**Diamond: You too?**

**Ikuto: Back off nega-shit. She thinks I'm hot now.**

**KaSchnapples: I don't think you're hot.**

**Diamond: Ha!!!**

**KaSchnapples: I think you're sexy.**

**Ikuto: In your face!!!**

**Aidou: Wait!!! You said you thought I was sexy!!!**

**KaSchnapples: *nervous laugh* W-well ya see...**

**Tamaki: DADDY SAYS NO!!!!**

**Ikuto&Diamond&Aidou: ...**

**KaSchnapples: Oh no!!!**

**Tamaki: LIZ-CHAN!!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WAS SEXY!!!!**

**KaSchnapples: Don't call me that you idiot!!!! *slaps Tamaki***

**Tamaki: Ow.**

**Ikuto: You all just need to face it. I'm the one she thinks is sexy. Right Liz-chan?**

**KaSchnapples: *blushes* Uh...**

**Diamond: NO ME!!!**

**Aidou: It's me seeing as Liz-chan loves vampires.**

**Tamaki: No me 'cause I'm on her background and her icon for YouTube!**

**Ikuto: We're all on her background dumbass!**

**Diamond: Well everyone but Aidou.**

**Aidou: *sob* I know. She prefers KanamexYuuki over me and Yuuki.**

**KaSchnapples: Sorry about that. And I think you all are very sexy.**

**Diamond&Ikuto&Aidou&Tamaki&: YEAH!!!!!**

**Serena&Amu&Yuuki&Haruhi: Liz-chan does not own Sailor Moon.**

_Serena- clumsy-princess_

_Amy- lil'smartie_

_Raye- flaming-beauty_

_Lita- greenninja _

_Mina- SexyVenus_

_Rini- sugarbaby_

_Darien- tuxboy_

_Emerald- Uluvme_

_Sapphire- Prince Emo_

_Diamond- ThE-hOt-OnE_

_sugarbaby signed in_

_tuxboy signed in_

_Prince Emo signed in_

tuxboy: great. a piece of nega-moon shit

Prince Emo: HEY!!! IT'S BLACK MOON&I'M NOT SHIT!!!

sugarbaby: really papa!! Sapphire's not bad. not like Emerald

Prince Emo: damn straight

tuxboy: tru that

tuxboy: but i still hate u

Prince Emo: really?

tuxboy: yes really

Prince Emo: well then...I KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT SERENITY THAT YOU DON'T KNOW!!!!

tuxboy: what the hell do u know?!?!

Prince Emo: Diamond called Serenity sexy and she liked it

tuxboy: no. fucking. way.

Prince Emo: she won't shut up about how charming he is

tuxboy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! RINI!!! CAN U BELIEVE THIS???

sugarbaby: uh funny thing....i already knew

tuxboy: dead meat. both of u

_tuxboy signed out_

Prince Emo: WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!

sugarbaby: down? you mean mayday?

_flaming-beauty signed in_

Prince Emo: may, june, july who cares!!! we're in deep doggy donuts!!

flaming-beauty: i don't wanna know

_flaming-beauty signed out_

Prince Emo: shit

_Prince Emo signed out_

sugarbaby: so this is how mina feels

_sugarbaby signed out_

**KaSchnapples: Well that's it. Oh and the songs I listened to while typing this were:**

**Nine In The Afternoon by Panic At The Disco**

**Teenagers by My Chemical Romance**

**Monster [REMIX] by Meg&Dia**

**Let The Bodies Hit The Floor by Drowning Pool**

**Ikuto: Interesting choice in music...**

**KaSchnapples: Oh shut up!**

**Aidou: So what movie did you get the doggy donuts idea?**

**KaSchnapples: What you think I couldn't up with that myself?**

**Aidou: *stares at***

**KaSchnapples: Ugh fine! I got it from Road Rovers! Happy now? **

**Aidou: Very.**

**Tamaki: So Liz-chan. For each of our animes tell us your favorite couples.**

**Diamond: Wow you actually sound serious.**

**Tamaki: *goes into emo corner***

**KaSchnapples: Tama-chan come back!!! See what you did Diamond hope you're happy.**

**Diamond: Just tell us your favorite pairings!!**

**KaSchnapples: Fine. Don't have to be so pushy...**

**KaSchnapples: For Sailor Moon my favorite pairing is DiamondxSerena**

**Diamond: YES!!!**

**KaSchnapples: For Vampire Knight it's AidouxYuuki**

**Aidou: HELL YEAH!!!**

**KaSchnapples: For Ouran High School Host Club (wow that's a long name) it's TamakixHaruhi.**

**Tamaki: *comes back from emo corner* You are a saint Liz-chan!!!**

**Kaschnapples: And for Shugo Chara it's IkutoxAmu or should I say AMUTO!!!**

**Ikuto: *kisses Liz-chan* I think I love you.**

**KaSchnapples: *blushes* Oh wow Ikuto...Promise to stay with Amu?**

**Ikuto: Promise.**

**KaSchnapples: Then I love you too!!!!**

**Diamond: You know what's sad?**

**Aidou: What?**

**Diamond: Well first of the actual story was only one page while our conversation is over two.**

**Tamaki: Wow that is sad.**

**Diamond: Also this story is about MY anime and I barely get to talk in our convo!!**

**KaSchnapples: He has a point. Aidou, Tamaki, and Ikuto don't come here anymore! You can only talk in stories about your anime.**

**Ikuto: But Liz-chan you don't have any stories planned for Shugo Chara!**

**KaSchnapples: Well...then you can talk in any story you want for the time being.**

**Ikuto: Even Vampire Academy ones?**

**KaSchnapples: Yes Ikuto-kun. Well I'm out so review!**

**Diamonds: Until we meet again.**

**Tamaki: Goodbye my angels.**

**Aidou: *wink* Bye!**

**Ikuto: *seductive smile* See ya later!**


	5. Sherlock

**KaSchnapples: I'm updating!!! *sings update song***

**Diamond: I think my ears are bleeding!**

**KaSchnapples: *flicks Diamond off* I got some important news!!**

**Diamond: What bull crap is gonna spill out of your mouth this time?**

**KaSchnapples: *glares* Are you PMSing or something?**

**Diamond: Yes. Yes I am.**

**...**

**KaSchnapples: Ok then... As I was saying I'll be writing an original story!!**

**Diamond: So another piece of shitty writing?**

**KaSchnapples: *kicks Diamond out and let's Sapphire in***

**Sapphire: Now tell me about this story of yours.**

**KaSchnapples: Well it's about vampires and takes place in Connecticut.**

**Sapphire: Why Connecticut?**

**KaSchnapples: I went there a couple years ago and saw this really beautiful forest. I can't remember the name of it but it stuck with me so I placed it in the town where the forest is located. I can't remember the town either. *sweatdrop* Also I bought a book called Haunted Connecticut and I've been thinking about the Constitution State.**

**Sapphire: Ah. I just thought you lived there.**

**KaSchnapples: Nope. I'm a California girl!!**

**Sapphire: The Golden State! Nice.**

**KaSchnapples: Ok and another bit of news is I'm going to put up videos for this story. I'll start them after I type this. For my YouTube and FictionPress accounts you need to PM me for it. Now Emo! Do the disclaimer for me!**

**Sapphire: *sigh* Liz-chan does not own Sailor Moon.**

_Serena- clumsy-princess_

_Amy- lil'smartie_

_Raye- flaming-beauty_

_Lita- greenninja_

_Mina- SexyVenus_

_Rini- sugarbaby_

_Darien- tuxboy_

_Emerald- Uluvme_

_Sapphire- Prince Emo_

_Diamond- ThE-hOt-OnE_

_greenninja signed in_

_flaming-beauty signed in_

greenninja: hey! i haven't seen u on here

flaming-beauty: yeah well i was only in ONE chapter with ONE line *glares at author*

greenninja: have we gone off the deep end?

flaming-beauty: *fidgets* uh no. i'm just pissed.

greenninja: ???

_clumsy-princess signed in_

flaming-beauty: Serena can get any guy she wants while i can't attract at least one dammit!!

clumsy-princess: O.o

greenninja: *laughs nervously* ello seren-

_greenninja was disconnected_

flaming-beauty: hey girl! how's it going?

clumsy-princess: if i can get any guy i want then why THE HELL HAVE I NEVER GONE OUT WITH ANDY?!

flaming-beauty: 'cause he has a girlfriend

clumsy-princess: damn that's rite

_SexyVenus signed in_

SexyVenus: hey bitches! wat up?

flaming-beauty: well i said that-

_flaming-beauty was disconnected_

SexyVenus: that waz weird

clumsy-princess: yeah the same thing happened to lita

SexyVenus: hmm...that sounds like a mystery! let's play Sherlock Holmes!!!

clumsy-princess: i call Sherlock!

SexyVenus: but i-

_SexyVenus was disconnected_

clumsy-princess: WTF?!?!

_lil'smartie was blocked from chat_

clumsy-princess: huh?

_Prince Emo was blocked from chat_

_Uluvme was blocked from chat_

clumsy-princess: wait wat?

_sugarbaby was blocked from chat_

_tuxboy was blocked from chat_

clumsy-princess: ...

_SexyVenus was blocked from chat_

_greenninja was blocked from chat_

_flaming-beauty was blocked from chat_

ThE-hOt-OnE: finally!

clumsy-princess: where the hell did u come from??

ThE-hOt-OnE: i've been here the whole time Sherlock

clumsy-princess: *blushes* shut up!!

ThE-hOt-OnE: *chuckles*

clumsy-princess: so u were the one who was disconnecting people!!

ThE-hOt-OnE: yup

clumsy-princess: y??

ThE-hOt-OnE: so they don't know where i plan to be

clumsy-princess: and just where do u plan to be??

ThE-hOt-OnE: ur room

_ThE-hOt-OnE signed out_

**~In Serena's Room~**

Serena stared blankly at the screen.

Then she knew she wasn't alone.

"So who's Andy?"

"Shit," she muttered.

**~ In Serena's Room End~**

_clumsy-princess was disconnected_

**KaSchnapples: Finished!**

**Sapphire: Nice job!**

**KaSchnapples: Ugh.**

**Sapphire: What? **

**KaSchnapples: Why can't you be funny?!?!**

**Sapphire: *whimpers* Review. *disappears***

**KaSchnapples: If you want to save him from destruction then review!**


	6. OMG RAPIST AND KARAOKE

**Tamaki: HELLO PEOPLE!!!**

**Diamond: Where the hell is Liz-chan?**

**Tamaki: She's sleeping with the hot dogs...**

**Diamond:???**

**Tamaki: She fell asleep on a pile of hot dogs. You know. The usual.**

**Diamond: Alright then...Liz-chan-**

**Tamaki: SHUT UP THAT'S MY LINE!!**

**Diamond: O.o Ok...**

**Tamaki: Liz-chan does not own Sailor Moon. *smiles***

_Serena- clumsy-princess_

_Amy- lil'smartie_

_Raye- flaming-beauty_

_Lita- greenninja_

_Mina- SexyVenus_

_Rini- sugarbaby_

_Darien- tuxboy_

_Emerald- Uluvme_

_Sapphire- Prince Emo_

_Diamond- ThE-hOt-OnE_

_OMG RAPIST AND KARAOKE!!_

**~Serena's Room~**

Serena: OMG RAPIST IN MY ROOM!!

Diamond: *shakes head* I'm not a rapist.

Serena: Oh really? Then why are you wearing white?

Diamond: Wait. What?

Serena: *confused look* What? Rapists wear white. Doesn't everyone know that?

Diamond: Uh no...

Serena: *sad eyes* Oh...

Diamond: But we could tell everyone!

Serena: Yay!! *glomps*

Diamond: *blush* So...

Serena: *unglomps* Huh?

Diamond: *glares* Who's Andy?

Serena: *nervous laugh* Why don't we go back to the chat?

Diamond: Fine but I'm staying here.

Serena: Then how will you do the chat?

Diamond: Duh. I'll use yours!

Serena: Fine.

Diamond: *sits in chair and puts Serena on lap*

Serena: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!

Diamond: Sitting. Now let's join.

**~Chat That Occurred While Diamond Harassed Serena~**

_Everyone but Serena and Diamond signed in_

tuxboy: so...

sugarbaby: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!

SexyVenus: well serena n diamond are the only ones not here.

Uluvme: oh shit they're so fucking rite now!

Prince Emo: wow. they are not fucking.

Uluvme: wat makes u think so?

Prince Emo: because they're not.

greenninja: how would u know this? r u there w/ them?

Prince Emo: what? no. in fact i don't know where diamond is.

flaming-beauty: so they could be getting freaky...

lil'smartie: but probably not!

_clumsy-princess signed in_

clumsy-princess: hey guys!!

tuxboy: serena!! r u still a virgin?!?!

clumsy-princess: how is that ur business?

tuxboy: I DON'T KNOW JUST TELL ME!!!!

clumsy-princess: i haven't cashed in my v-card DAD!

tuxboy: and let's keep it that way young lady *scolds*

clumsy-princess: *rolls eyes*

SexyVenus: where's diamond?

clumsy-princess: right here!!

SexyVenus: wtf?!?!

clumsy-princess: he's w/ me. just messaged w/ my account

clumsy-princess: yup and if want to take serena's viginity then I WILL

clumsy-princess: brb

**~Serena's Room~**

Serena: *kicks Diamond off chair and throws laptop*

Diamond: *catches laptop* Could you not throw technology at me?

Serena: Let me see...no. Now sign into chat on there.

Diamond: Fine...

**~Back In Chat~**

clumsy-princess: i'm back!!

Prince Emo: serena or diamond?

_ThE-hOt-OnE signed in_

Uluvme: must be the bitch

clumsy-princess: hey!

ThE-hOt-OnE: ok happy now?

clumsy-princess: very

sugarbaby: ok how r u signed in if ur w/ serena??

ThE-hOt-OnE: because she threw technology at me

greenninja: ok then...

lil'smartie: what now?

clumsy-princess: I SAY WE PLAY KARAOKE!!

greenninja: i'm game

SexyVenus: yeah let's do it!!

clumsy-princess: yes! now let's sing!

sugarbaby: serena start!!

clumsy-princess: Groove. Slam. Work it back. Filter that. Baby bump that track.

sugarbaby: NOOOOOO! NOT THAT ONE!!

clumsy-princess: then what?

sugarbaby: so baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating

clumsy-princess: she's the soul reason i keep believing

flaming-beauty: that were going to die like this you know, oh oh oh.

greenninja: hey hey, beautiful the sunshine shines oh oh so bright, alright.

SexyVenus: lay back i'll spend the night just staring at you

lil'smartie: for every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in

Uluvme: yeah there was one for every time that my heart dropped again.

Prince Emo: NO MORE!!!

tuxboy: thx nega-shit!!

Prince Emo: shut up

ThE-hOt-OnE: i got one!!!

Prince Emo: go ahead

ThE-hOt-OnE: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down

clumsy-princess: You spin my head right round, right round, when ya go down when ya go down down

sugarbaby: i'm leaving

_sugarbaby signed out_

Uluvme: ditto

_Uluvme signed out_

_tuxboy signed out_

_greenninja signed out_

_flaming-beauty signed out_

_SexyVenus signed out_

_lil'smartie signed out_

_Prince Emo signed out_

clumsy-princess: well that sucked

ThE-hOt-OnE: hmmm wanna fuck?

clumsy-princess: why the hell not

_ThE-hOt-OnE signed out_

_clumsy-princess signed out_

**~Hours Later~**

_clumsy-princess changed their username to: Diamond's Bitch_

_tuxboy changed his status to: WHAT?!?! NOOOO!!_

_Diamond's Bitch changed her status to: DIAMOND YOU ASS!! YOU CHANGED MY USERNAME!!_

_ThE-hOt-OnE changed his status to: hehe. too bad you can't change it back_

**KaSchnapples: *wakes up* Wa?**

**Diamond: You're up!!**

**KaSchnapples: Yup. *sniff* Hey! Why do I smell like hotdogs?**

**Tamaki: Uhhh...PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**KaSchnapples: TAMAKI WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!**

**Tamaki: HELP ME!!!**


	7. Rabid Fan Girl

**KaSchnapples: Yeehaw I'm updating!**

**Justin: O.o**

**KaSchnapples: *smirk* Look it's a real person and not a character! LIKE OMG!!**

**Justin: Uh, hi.**

**KaSchnapples: This is my buddy Justin and I love him so much! *glomps***

**Justin: She says she loves me but does she date me? No. Well not anymore.**

**KaSchnapples: That's 'cause you're a cheater!**

**Justin: Hey! I never cheated...**

**KaSchnapples: But it's okay 'cause I kissed his perverted brother for revenge and well we decided to be buds! Then the girl told me what really happened....**

**Justin: That she kissed me 'cause she thought the "mood" was set. *rolls eyes* All I said was question five was wrong. That totally means I wanna make out with you.**

**KaSchnapples: *giggles* Justin is awesome and I'm so happy he's here!**

**Justin: *blush* I get Lizzie Love.**

**KaSchnapples: Will you ever stop calling me that?**

**Justin: Nope, probably not!**

**KaSchnapples: I don't own Sailor Moon. Now excuse me while I hit Justin with pillows.**

_Serena- Diamond's Bitch_

_Amy- lil'smartie_

_Raye- flaming-beauty_

_Lita- greenninja _

_Mina- SexyVenus_

_Rini- sugarbaby_

_Darien- tuxboy_

_Emerald- Uluvme_

_Sapphire- Prince Emo_

_Diamond- ThE-hOt-OnE_

_Diamond's Bitch signed in_

_tuxboy signed in_

Diamond's Bitch: uh oh

tuxboy: why serena why?

Diamond's Bitch: gawd darien give up!

tuxboy: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!!!

_tuxboy signed out_

Diamond's Bitch: good riddance...

_skydreamer signed in_

skydreamer: le gasp!

Diamond's Bitch: who the fuck r u!

skydreamer: omg omg omg *hyperventilates*

Diamond's Bitch: uhhhh

_ThE-hOt-OnE signed in _

ThE-hOt-OnE: hey love *winks*

skydreamer: OMFG UR DIAMOND!! KYAA!!

ThE-hOt-OnE: what?

Diamond's Bitch: that's what i'm thinking

skydreamer: i like luv u guys soooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!!!

ThE-hOt-OnE: calm down will ya? ur giving me a virtual headache

skydreamer: sorry i'm just excited! I THINK I PISSED MYSELF!!!

Diamond's Bitch: too much info there...

ThE-hOt-OnE: yeah i'm leaving b4 i die

Diamond's Bitch: me too!

_ThE-hOt-OnE signed off_

_Diamond's Bitch signed off_

skydreamer: ooooh they're probably going at as i type! i think i'm gonna faint

_Prince Emo signed in_

skydreamer: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SAPPIE-POO!!!!

Prince Emo: wat the-

skydreamer: you try to leave and i'll kill you! *foams from mouth*

Prince Emo: *scared shitless*

_Uluvme signed in_

Prince Emo: EMERALD! CALL 911! RABID FAN GIRL IS ON THE LOOSE!!

skydreamer: BWA HA HA HA!! YOU WILL BECOME MY BITCH!!!

Uluvme: this is way better than spanish soap operas *watches sapphire's misery*

skydreamer: ah this is so much fun!

Uluvme: sappie-poo! perfect name...

skydreamer: *stops and stares*

Uluvme: ....

skydreamer: *attacks* YOU BITCH!!!

Prince Emo: outta here!

_Prince Emo signed off_

Uluvme: GET OFF!!

skydreamer: NO YOU ARE HORRIBLE AND I HATE YOU!!! *scratches*

Uluvme: FUCK YOU!

_Uluvme signed off_

skydreamer: *sob* everyone left me *sob*

**~Somewhere in Japan~**

Mina: *head snaps up*

Lita: Mina-

Mina: Shhh! My senses are tingling!

Lita: ???

Mina: SOMEONE FEELS MY PAIN!!

**~Back In Chat~**

skydreamer: *sob*

_SexyVenus signed in_

SexyVenus: I FEEL YOUR PAIN!! *glomps*

skydreamer: can't *gasp* breathe

SexyVenus: *squeezes harder* omg...

skydreamer: *deflates*

SexyVenus: Wa?

**KaSchnapples: Sorry luna345! I made you pop!**

**Justin: Aren't we nice?**

**KaSchnapples: Well hoped you liked 'cause I'm gonna crash in 5 4 3 2 1! *crashes***

**Justin: *sigh* Review.**


End file.
